


Когда не остаётся слов

by Riru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Size Difference, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Мысль о странной улыбке Фенриса Карвер решает отложить на потом.
Relationships: Fenris/Carver Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Когда не остаётся слов

**Author's Note:**

> СС!Карвер, эмоциональный хёрт/комфорт на каплю экранного времени.
> 
> Бета — [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

Карвер стоит посреди площади: опустив руки, вместе со всеми уставившись на исполинскую статую. Часы хаоса подходят к концу, застывают с этой статуей вместе. Часы криков, треска огня, пепла в ветре с любой стороны — Киркволл не впервые встречает Карвера именно так. У него проносится мысль, что это — особая его удача. 

Всё на долгие минуты погружается в тишину, и Карвер понимает, что нужно остаться на какое-то время: город в критическом состоянии, а он может помочь. 

Он решается окончательно, когда храмовники во главе с Калленом склоняются перед сестрой, просят её стать наместницей города. Смятение, острая боль от потерь и бесконечная, до самых костей, усталость на мгновение мелькают у Мариан во взгляде. Сменяясь готовностью взять на себя ещё больше, вдруг заставляя Карвера ощутить всей кожей, что он задолжал ей. Задолжал немного времени рядом, поддержки; задолжал показать, как понимает теперь, что лидером она не хотела никогда становиться. Но и справиться, кроме неё, было некому.

Он проходится взглядом по всем присутствующим, выцепляет что-то схожее в адрес Мариан и у них. Но облегчение от того, что не все храмовники следовали за Мередит, веря в категоричные её методы, разделяет с Карвером, пожалуй, из всех только Фенрис.

Сначала им всем надо выпить, и Карвер запоздало понимает причину: остальные слишком привязались за годы к самому Киркволлу. Все они — особенно Варрик — видят, как пострадал город, принимают то, что произошло после взрыва, как личную трагедию. Не могут не злиться и на магов, и на храмовников сразу. Не сейчас.

Карвер вслух отмечает: странно, что спутников у Чемпиона за столько лет не стало больше. Варрик со смешком сообщает, что он как раз разминулся с принцем-«младшеньким братом». Но шутки не следует, истории — тоже: все только переглядываются как-то скорбно. Карвер думает, хмурясь: у скольких историй тут может случиться простой, не трагичный конец?

Фенрис тихо сидит в стороне, будто потерянный в своих мыслях. Глядит изредка на Мариан с тревогой, но это небольшое движение свойственно всем присутствующим. Карвер то и дело возвращается к нему взглядом, почему-то вспоминая, каким Фенрис был раньше. Именно в нём замечая перемены и думая, как многое может со временем измениться.

Конечно, они все стали опытнее: закалились сильными потрясениями, событиями поменьше. Стали просто взрослее. 

Карверу нравится, что его не заботит больше, что он самый младший. Не заботит, что они и не заметили в запале боя, насколько он стал сильнее, сколькому научился. Здесь все равны, объединены судьбой с Мариан — особенной, выдающейся женщиной. И то, что мысль звучит правильно, не вызывает внутри отторжения, нравится Карверу тоже.

Под конец попойки, шумной, нервной, почти доходящей до всеобщей ссоры — попытки привычно утопить в кружках тревогу, но сегодня тревог вышло много, — Карвер сообщает Мариан, что задержится в городе, получает позабытую тёплую её улыбку с благодарным кивком в ответ. Отвечая, Мариан не сдерживает беззлобной шутки, все, расслабляясь тут же, вставляют и от себя о Карвере что-то, но он лишь смеётся с ними, не находя в себе даже капли обиды. Радуется, что смог хоть на минуту разрядить обстановку. 

Он просит Натаниэля передать остальным новость, раз тот отправляется домой, в Амарантайн, и от подбора слов Фенрис, к которому Карвер продолжает снова и снова возвращаться взглядом, будто бы удивлённо ведет бровями, чуть ли не улыбается в свою кружку. 

Мысль о странной улыбке Фенриса Карвер решает отложить на потом.

*  
«Потом» наступает для Карвера резко, спустя почти месяц. Атакует его шквалом мыслей обо всём в Фенрисе и каждой его детали отдельно, обрушивается ему на голову отложенным подальше ворохом незначительных их с Фенрисом жестов друг другу. Топит Карвера в тепле накопленных взглядов от Фенриса, которые он успевает подловить в ответ. 

Сам Карвер смотреть на него не перестаёт.

Месяц, может, ещё не столь долгий срок: за бегом по всему Киркволлу, в мелких и крупных проблемах по самое горло; за долгими разговорами с сестрой вечерами в пустом теперь фамильном поместье — Карверу вовсе не до себя.

Но теперь становится ясно: Мариан со всем справляется. Да и город, как может, справляется тоже: пытается вернуться к хоть какой жизни.

И то, что им с Мариан некуда возвращаться — что Лотеринг не появится больше на карте, — тоже движет и ей, и Карвером где-то на задворках мыслей, не даёт день за днём опускать руки. Что-то от маминой сентиментальности, искренности её желания, чтобы им обязательно нашлось в мире место, передалось её детям. И не осталось надеждой, пустой мечтой — стало их обещанием, стоящей усилий и жертв целью. 

Карвер нашёл себе дом у Стражей, но, раз может не бросить Мариан одну разбираться с Киркволлом, что стал домой ей, хоть сейчас, с радостью сглаживает последние углы между ними, легко подставляет ей своё плечо.

Фенрис, как никто, знает, каково не иметь для себя места в мире. В его крови не течёт магии, но она есть на его коже: взрывается иногда болью, как, беспечно ведя плечом, говорит он в простом разговоре. О рабстве тоже говорит куда спокойнее, почти не хмурясь: всё так же отчаянно борясь за то, чтобы другие подобной судьбы не узнали, он смог хоть как-то оставить позади свою собственную. 

В жизни Фенриса нет прошлого до их встречи в Киркволле: нет воспоминаний и надежд из детства, нет свободных мыслей и своих решений долгие годы после. Нет какого-то одного момента, когда Фенрис нашёл самого себя, по-настоящему нашёл себе дом.

Но теперь Карвер думает, что до какой-то степени его понимает: со скверной в собственном теле, напоминающей о себе постоянно; с Зовом, живущим на задворках сознания, рассказывающим Карверу во снах истории из чужих жизней — в снах, слишком чётко отпечатывающихся под сетчаткой, слишком осязаемо стекающих холодом между лопаток в тишине ночи, когда Карвер приходит в себя после них.

Он видит — в мелочах, в совсем новых реакциях, — как поиск своего места Фенрис маленькими шагами давно проделал. Стал совсем другим, но сам будто не успел заметить. Стал свободным, специально свободу больше не ловя.

Карвер годами вспоминал именно их с Фенрисом разговоры в Киркволле: редкие резкие перепалки, всегда задевавшие за живое. Фенрис говорил тогда, что у Карвера нет жизни, что тот выдумал все свои проблемы. А Карвер не мог не принять всё всецело на свой счёт. 

Но смотрел он на Фенриса и тогда больше, чем на кого-либо другого. Не мог перестать смотреть.

Сначала на то, как мастерски Фенрис обращается с мечом своим необычным, некрупно сложенным телом. Как загораются на коже лириумные линии, усиливают отточенные тренировками движения: вырываются из рук в нужное мгновение и с нужной силой, добавляют Фенрису смертоносности. 

Потом Карвер начал смотреть уже по другим причинам, хоть самому себе не мог и всё ещё не может признаться. 

Что-то завораживает его в Фенрисе — в малейших его движениях, непроизвольных жестах. В его слабых улыбках, в на удивление тёплых взглядах. 

Фенрис красив, как лучшее, изысканное и самое редкое оружие: острое лезвие, мастерски им же самим — его волей — перехваченное за рукоять. Фенрис легко прорезает любое препятствие — играючи, со слепящим глаза блеском. Он держится гордо, свободно, уверенно выставляет себя вперёд — что для выпада в схватке, что показывая в разговоре разные свои грани. Сама аура силы Фенриса заключена в диковинную изящность, в изгибы необычной, уникальной формы: от белых узоров на коже, сразу бросающихся в глаза любому, до малейших движений губ в ухмылках, которые только Карвер может увидеть.

*  
Даже поймав себя на постоянном, не особо прикрытом восхищении Фенрисом, Карвер решает ничего не предпринимать.

Проходит ещё пара месяцев, восстановление города идёт полным ходом, пещеры на побережье — и те вычищены почти от всего, что успело туда набиться. Как-то раз, по пути от такой пещеры, глядя в бескрайнее море под безоблачным небом, Карвер вдруг предлагает Фенрису прийти сюда как-нибудь для простого спарринга. Вызывает у него искренний, привычно свободный смех. Получает простой ответ: «Пожалуй, стоит».

Сердце Карвера бьётся невозможно сильно, а широкая улыбка не сходит с его лица до самого «Висельника». Варрик, устав за путь обратно закатывать глаза и на них с Фенрисом жаловаться, лишь качает головой напоследок у входа: «Часами обсуждают магов, а о чём-то интересном, в чём действительно смыслят, — никаких деталей». 

Внутри до их угла на двоих никому нет дела, но сегодня так даже лучше. Мариан переваливается через порог устало чуть позже, собирает всех за большим столом в центре и переключает на себя всё внимание. 

Карвер так и сидит с Фенрисом поодаль, не находит в себе желания ко всем пересесть. Они невзначай задевают друг друга руками; Карвер вдруг понимает, насколько такие прикосновения к Фенрису уже привычны, но не может вспомнить, кто из них это начал, зачем и когда.

Карвер думает, что все мелочи, которые он примечает в Фенрисе сам или слышит от него напрямую; все не озвученные, но пойманные им в себе сомнения, понял ли он Фенриса правильно в той или иной ситуации — всё это похоже на освоение новой боевой техники. Или оружия, только попавшего в руки.

И в таких освоениях Карвер за жизнь проделал действительно долгий путь: от детского желания подчинять всё и сразу чуть ли не силой воли, до осознания, что оружие в своих руках нужно уважать, давать ему петь, добавлять к его силе. Позже пришло и понимание, что для всего требуются упорные тренировки. А потом, с опытом, пришла возможность и более эффективных способов практики. Он сидит и вспоминает с улыбкой, как какие-то техники и клинки, поддавшиеся ему в особо запомнившихся обстоятельствах, становились в жизни особенными. Навсегда меняли его, оставляли на нём свой след.

Карвер чувствует вдруг себя так решительно, смело. Он стремительно поворачивает к Фенрису голову, собирается что-то ему сказать. И Фенрис отвечает на его порыв сразу: вскидывает голову, встречается с ним взглядом. 

Но тут же резко отводит глаза, улыбаясь почти смущённо, слегка опускает неуверенно плечи. 

И что-то замирает, сжимается больно у Карвера внутри. Ему, как всегда, становится страшно, что он только неумело развеет словами этот момент их близости: выразится недостаточно правильно, не сможет описать своих чувств. 

Спустя минуту Фенрис выдыхает задержанный зачем-то воздух, улыбается чуть шире и расправляет плечи, всё так же на него не глядя. 

Вдруг кладёт на столе свою руку на руку Карвера, заставляя вздрогнуть. Говорит еле слышно:

— Если честно, в такие моменты любопытство меня съедает.

— Да? На тему? — нелепо отвечает Карвер, прикованный к столу взглядом. К тому, какой крупной кажется его ладонь под изящной на вид, но тоже мозолистой и ничуть не менее сильной рукой Фенриса. 

— Хочется узнать, что ты думаешь.

Карвер не сдерживает смешка, с трудом переводит глаза снова к его лицу. На сей раз Фенрис всё-таки смотрит в ответ: заинтересованно, не понимая.

— Я думаю слишком о многом и сразу. Всегда думал, это же не секрет, — пожимает Карвер плечами. 

А потом немного сжимает его пальцы, решается:

— Хотел сказать, как ты не похож ни на кого другого, но испугался, что это прозвучит слишком глупо.

И сразу, конечно, хмурится. Сразу хочет куда угодно сбежать.

Фенрис раскрывает глаза широко, удивлённо, а потом о чём-то задумывается. Говорит, вдруг улыбаясь:

— Но это тоже не новость. Это было первым, что ты мне сказал.

— Я, — теперь удивляется Карвер, но вдруг тоже вспоминает и неловко смеётся. — Да, точно. Сказал, что ты не похож на других эльфов.

— С тех пор ты встречал много эльфов, и вообще встречал многих, — указывает Фенрис довольно. — Теперь у этих слов куда больше веса.

— И правда. Но никого, похожего на тебя, я так и не встретил.

Фенрис замирает: растерянно, как-то уязвимо. Невозможно красиво.

Стол в центре зала вдруг взрывается общим смехом, и Карвер медленно тянется и легонько касается своими губами его губ: извиняясь, что не может просто ему сказать.

*  
Как ни убеждает себя Карвер, что происходящее между ними схоже с освоением боевых техник; как ни гордится годами тренировок и тем, насколько умелы в таких освоениях его руки, — перевалившись через порог дома Фенриса позже, водя этими самыми руками по его коже, он чувствует себя абсолютно ничего не умеющим, невероятно слабым. 

Но и здесь Фенрис с ним на равных — как в долгих разговорах о том, в чём они оба не смыслят, но хотели бы узнать это вместе. Просто для неумелых разговоров кончилось время.

Открытая кожа рук Фенриса от прикосновений вспыхивает линиями лириума, и Карвер тратит все силы на попытки их не задевать. Выходит плохо, никуда не годится: ладони у него слишком большие; трогать Фенриса хочется слишком сильно. Поняв, чем он так напуган, Фенрис вдруг хватает его за широкие плечи, просит Карвера посмотреть ему в глаза. Ловит так на, кажется, целую вечность. Потом чётко шепчет: «Они не болят». 

И сам целует его в губы, направляет его руки: проводит ими по своей спине, ведёт их дальше. Фенрис прерывает поцелуй, чтобы заворожённо уставиться вниз, и Карвер отслеживает его взгляд, тоже замирая. Бедро Фенриса выглядит таким тонким под его ладонью: Карверу кажется, что он может обхватить его целиком. Он решает проверить, и Фенрис вдруг низко стонет, сам удивляясь, смущаясь звука; снова притягивает Карвера в поцелуй. 

Карвер не очень запоминает, что происходит дальше, но они оказываются на узкой кровати за ближайшей дверью, куда-то дев всю броню по пути. Фенрис слабо пытается извиниться, через сбившееся уже дыхание: указывает виновато, что в его доме пыльно и пусто. Предлагает пойти в свою спальню, хоть насколько-то чистую, но действительно пойти сам едва ли может: слишком крепко обхватывает Карвера за плечи и шею, к себе прижимая, слишком льнёт горящим телом к его телу. 

Карвер в ответ только глупо смеётся. Говорит, что каких только не повидал лежанок прямо на камне; добавляет, обжигая Фенрису шею дыханием, что в Глубинных тропах запахи пыли и плесени в числе приятных. И Фенрис низко, облегчённо смеётся тоже, выгибаясь всем телом ещё сильнее, подставляя всё больше кожи, просит сделать с ним уже хоть что-то.

Карвер в подобной близости имеет какой-то опыт, но сам факт, что с ним Фенрис, сводит опыт на нет: недостаточно, неправильно будет трогать его, как любого другого. Хочется замедлиться и изучить подробно, чего именно Фенрису бы хотелось. Но от самого понимания, что трогать теперь можно, остановиться у Карвера не выходит. Он запускает пальцы в его волосы, слегка задирает голову, чтобы поцеловать Фенриса в губы. Нежно, но уверенно ведёт второй рукой по боку и ниже, прихватывает его бедро снова, разводит медленно в стороны его ноги. 

Не кажется, что Фенрис против, или что сам может похвастаться опытом: он удивляется каждому новому прикосновению, замирает, не зная, куда себя деть. Но говорит продолжать. Это подогревает Карвера вести увереннее, внимательно отслеживать его реакции. Даже шептать ему то, на что обычно не хватает смелости, чтобы помочь привыкнуть к ощущениям.

Карверу дышится так свободно, несмотря на тесноту узкой кровати. Несмотря на то, как сердце бешено бьётся, выстукивает в рёбра пьянящую мысль, что здесь, под ним — Фенрис. Которому тоже нравится их положение, судя по реакциям тела и просьбам коснуться ещё раз. Судя по вспыхивающей то и дело лириумом коже.

Но когда Фенрис вдруг весь напрягается, взглядом оказывается где-то не здесь, дрожит губами, и эта дрожь быстро расходится по остальному его телу — Карвер останавливается сразу, вскакивает и только нежно держит его за плечи вне линий из лириума. Заглядывает в глаза испуганно, зовёт его шепотом. Думает, что делать, если ему станет хуже, успевает проклясть себя всем, чем придётся. 

Но Фенрис почти сразу приходит в себя, мотает взлохмаченной головой. Начинает извиняться за всё на свете: за глупое своё тело, за страхи и воспоминания, вот так хватающие его в тиски. 

От облегчения, что он вернулся так быстро, Карвер даже не ловит сходу, что именно говорит Фенрис. Но осознав, сразу его останавливает — с силой прижимает к себе.

Карвер отстраняется совсем немного, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Уверенно тихо шепчет, что это не делает Фенриса хуже, делает только больше собой, лишь им одним. Говорит, всё так же уверенно, что не обязательно им заходить дальше — ни сейчас, ни когда-либо позже. Как обычно комкает мысли, еле подбирает нелепые свои слова, но Фенрис ощутимо расслабляется, прижимается лбом к его лбу. Тихо говорит: «Спасибо», и какое-то время они просто молчат.

Потом Фенрис всё же решается, настаивает на продолжении. Снова заставляя Карвера восторженно уставиться — вспомнить, как смело он всегда бросает всему не поддающемуся, непонятному, новому вызов. Но он сразу же сжимает Карверу сердце снова, шепча: «Если, конечно, ты сам после такого захочешь». 

Порой собственная неумелость в чём-то, как ни сковывает Карверу тело, просто не имеет значения. Заставляет лишь подобраться, тоже бросить себе вызов. Рискнуть и посмотреть, что случится, чтобы не жалеть после. 

А тут они решаются с Фенрисом вместе, и всё, что от них зависит, просто не может не стать самым лучшим.

Карвер пытается выразить прикосновениями всё, чего не может сказать в ответ словами. И теперь — пройдясь ладонями по всему телу Фенриса, задержавшись везде, где тому понравилось, — он всё быстрее водит рукой по его члену, ловит срывающиеся с его губ удивлённые низкие стоны своими губами, всматривается в малейшие реакции на разгорячённом лице. А когда Фенрис кончает, протяжно шепча его имя, выгибаясь под ним всем телом невозможно красиво, — сердце в груди кажется Карверу как никогда свободным. Собственное тело кажется ему самым сильным. 

Он умудряется сформулировать примерно это, и Фенрис тихо смеётся, притягивает его для поцелуя. А потом неловко, неумело, но с полным решимости взглядом, обхватывает член Карвера, заявляя: «Твоя очередь». Надолго Карвера, конечно, совсем не хватает.

Но это — абсолютно неважно.

*  
Карвер впервые видит его таким расслабленным. И Фенрис вдруг говорит, что у свободы, пожалуй, нет никакого предела. Добавляет шутливо, что с Карвером поискать не против.

И у Карвера не находится слов по какой-то новой, верной причине. Но находятся силы для ещё одного поцелуя.


End file.
